


[IDW/TF]The Pressure of face new leader

by blueicesszy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueicesszy/pseuds/blueicesszy
Summary: The story background : after Megatron left Cybertron and Starscream left Deceptions; Soundwave had to lead Deceptions by himself.Prime only give him one option: follow me, or I will let everyone know your little secret....Soundwave: If I can go back, I will say no definitely.The Transformers version: The high handed president fell in love with me。You could understand this story without read IDW, have fun~【This is the fist time I write English novel, so I decide start from my recently article.For the one who read it before, please notice the English version may have a little bit different compare with Chinese version.】





	1. New leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime threat Soundwave takes his offer.

The war end, no matter you are Deceptions or Autobots should stop fight.

Both side start to learn their enemies are not evil or war criminal, but the soldier who fought for their believes, they are same in some kind of view. They have different idea for something, then the war start, that’s all.

Even the Ultra Magnus change his idea after he met a group of strange Deceptions, they are kindness and happy for their live, smart and have lots of open mind idea. They made a joke to Ultra Magnus then slips away.They show the good side of Deceptions. 

Of cause, the leader always leads the Media and public mind. Especially after Soundwave gave a hand to Optimus Prime and they fight their new enemy together,both sides of group feel it will be a new start.

Now, they have a new question, someone like Megatron who considered as their enemy already public release the announce that the war end. Megatron be send out with a group of Autobots to find Knights of Cybertron. What about the other Deceptions, for example, Soundwave? No one could treat him as an enemy anymore, he be considered as a cooperator.

“What you plan to do, are you ready to stay with Autobots? Don’t tell me you will wear that thing too.”

Laserbeak cannot image what it will looks like if Soundwave wear that Symbol which belongs to Autobots.

“Of course....No way.” Soundwave reply to him by his voice,“I could not betray myself, Deceptions is ....me.”

No matter it is right or wrong, Deceptions is himself, he could try to change it, not abandon, that’s the only way.

He could not say no to his pass, he is not Megatron.

“Do you know what is that mean?” Buzzaw who stand in other side ask.

 

That means Autobots will not let them go. If Soundwave keep stand by his side, the Deceptions still outside Autobots’ control, they will be monitor day by day. If any Deception jumps out, no matter it is Starscream or Galvatron, anyone, they could get resource from Soundwave and star the war again, Optimus Prime will not like that.

“I will talk with him, don’t worry about it, everything will be fine. We still alive, that’s enough.”

They reminder their old friend Ravage, if he is here, he will give some good idea. They miss him so much.

He is died. They lose one part of them forever.

Soundwave drags himself out of Sorrow, he pushes himself focus on how to talk with Prime to get some benefit for themselves. He must hold Deceptions in his hand, because he knows most of these soldiers are Proud of themselves and believe they are the one who fights for their planet and peace.He could not left them to Autobots, who will treat them as war criminal. They deserve better life.

Soundwave met Optimus as final, he considered so many situation , even include the possible Optimus will blow out his secrete and threaten he betrayed Deceptions.Be surprise, Prime gave him some strange option;

“I already discuss with others, you will be my new communication officer instead of Jazz. You must go with me for any mission I need you to be there. I need to have your assistance, Soundwave.”

It’s understandable, no one will be work better than Soundwave in this part. It’s confusing too, because Soundwave should not be trust by Automats.

“Prime, it is a Order isn’t it?” Soundwave use his compose sound reply, “No one in your party could agree with this, you , Prime, Soundwave, Deceptions. Communication officer is a line of life during the war, if I sell you out, you will lose everything. They agree with you only because of you, Prime gave them an order. In fact you never discuss it with your group.”

Prime always correct, that’s most of Autobots thought, even some Deceptions agree with it. So how could they disagree with this Prime?

“You think too much, Soundwave, I feel I need you so I told them, they agree with my idea, that’s all. If you feel unhappy about that I use your secrete threat you, I am sorry about that. Next time when I face same situation....Em, I still will use this advantage, sorry.”

“You mean, if I say no....”

“Of course it’s your choice. But I have to tell you that it’s better to think it again, brother. ”

It’s a threat, again.

The freedom in this Prime’s idea is flow him is the only option he have. Soundwave start worry about the one he met is not Prime but something looks like him.

“Accept offer. Soundwave, Deceptions.”

If you ask me to work for you, I have to let you know, I am a Deceptions, no matter what you say.

“Of cause my friend, as you wish.”

Soundwave thought other Autobots will not agree with this idea, then Optimus have to stop his crazy idea in some point. At least , Prowl should say something.

It’s surprised that no Autobots say no for this crazy arrangement. At last, Soundwave became the communication officer ; him, Deceptions , work for Optimus Prime as a communication officer!

You are so brave, Prime. 

Soundwave feel something is out of control. He don’t know what is it and why.


	2. Seeking the Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave must find Prime for Deceptions, it is funny is it? He need Prime, for his own kind.

The first mission Soundwave has is neither work with anyone nor join the Optimus fight to their enemy; the first mission Optimus give to him is ‘have a good holiday’.  
“I know you just lose your best friend, you need to have a break. If you want to talk with anyone, I always be there.”  
Prime reply to him directly, as same as one close friend should say. Mind reader surprise about it, he knew Prime means what he said.  
“Thank you for your kindness, I am fine, I don’t need break.”  
“No, my friend, you are not fine. I know you as long as I know Megatron, you are not in the base of Deceptions, the one who lead you now is not Deceptions’ leader, please do not give yourself so much pressure, you don’t need to cover it. You have something I miss it long time agao,  its good thing, not weakness. ”  
Soundwave doesn’t understand why Prime say so, he accept this holiday as final. During the time, he collected every record Ravage left and watched them again and again. He made Ravage’s memoir as final, keep it in his personal bookshelf.  
‘If I died, someone could find it and learn his life —— one solider, who fought for our Planet. Primus bless you, my big brother and my best friend.’  
The holiday interrupted by one urgent call, Prowl notices Soundwave that Autobots find one strange signal ,  Optimus Prime thought it is important, so he directly went to that planet. As result, they lose their Prime’s signal. Even Prowl does not trust Soundwave, he has to admint Soundwave is the only one who possible to find the trace of Prime——Soundwave is the best in this area.   
“Position, direction, equipment.”   
Soundwave’s compose sound directly point out what he need.  
“Please come here. Could you find him? I know Deceptions have better Equipment.”  
Arcee said. She knew the Deceptions have an advantage on technology and keep it in their hand even the war stop. Prowl told her this and asked her to give a little pressure to Deceptions, they could not let their old enemy still hold back.  
Soundwave knew what she thought and showed as he focused on work so do not wish to reply. He will not let Autobots control their technology, of course.  
“Prime not update his communication system, he still use old equipment, your equipment is fine.”  
Soundwave touches the control panel, quickly type and fixes the coordinate, then there is one yellow sign show on the screen.  
Everyone can breathe a sign of relief now, at least Prime still alive.  
Soundwave tries to communicate with Prime, the signal is very weak and with a long-time delay. This is very risky, they feedback they get from Prime may be come from one week before, may be Prime already in danger.  
“He think he is not special, everyone could handle his job, he even not put his own life in primary, because he think other one could do better than him, the problem is, it’s not the fact. We need him, be safe.”  
Arcee is a old friend of Prime, she gives a high conclusion and everyone agrees with her. Optimus Prime never feels his own life is important than anyone else, so he likes to step into dangerous for solve the problem for their kind.   
The truth is, he is much more important than anyone else, however, until today no one could let him accept this fact.  
“Understand, I will located him and find him. My communication line could adjust the time difference to avoid the risk result by time delay.”  
Soundwave has to say something to let Arcee feel better.  
“Don’t worry, I will bring him back.”  
Then Soundwave has to left Cybertron,  go to a strange planet to find the leader of Autobots.   
If anyone told him that, he will laugh at it as a very bad joke.  
Now he has to do this not logical thing, for save himself and Deceptions. The war is stop because Optimus accept Deceptions like a partner. If they lose him, the balance will break and the war will start again.  
Soundwave not afraid of war, in the other hand, he knows he is not a good leader if the war start, he could read mind and Deceptions afraid of him. Leadership is different, everyone should love their leader and wish to fight for him, not afraid of him. He knows people’s weakness and threat them so many times, no one like him at all.  
Megatron and Optimus Prime are that kind that should be a leader, they are easy to be trust by their solider.   
That is why after Megatron left, Soundwave asked Galvatron to join them. He knows his disadvantage, so he find someone could instead of Megatron before Megatron comes back.  
Yes, Soundwave still waits for his lord to come back.  
When Soundwave watch the video Ravage left to him, he changed the mind about he thought Megatron betray Deceptions before.  
Ravage shows what happen during the trip, what Megatron thought, what Megatron fight for. Anything, Everything.  
“He is the same one we know before, Soundy. He still our leader, he just ....confused. He tries to seek the answer, for why we lose the war, why they won the war. He will be back, may be not the one we expect, but the one who lead us to our dream.”  
As the last minus, Ravage worried about Megatron, about their dream.   
Soundwave knows why Ravage left this message, he knows what will happen: Soundwave cannot accept their leader betray them, and find other one to lead Deceptions to fight to Autobots. Ravage remind him, do not forget why they start the war at the first place, for meet the target, Megatron already on his way, even he is not the leader of Deceptions anymore.  
‘No worries, Ravage, I will prepare everything and protect Deceptions, until our leader come back.’  
So during the time, he may need to pay something to protect Deceptions.  
He needs Prime still alive.


	3. Cry for Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime:You melt my mask!

The ship crashed and damaged, Prime fall into sleep model. When he woke up he noticed someone was checking on him. He nearly kicked this person out, then, lucky for him, finally recognized who is it.

“Morning, Soundwave.”

He had to say something to let Soundwave ignore that kick.

Soundwave turned his head to check outside of this Stone cave —— it is very dark and no sun light —— then he turn back to check Prime, try to find the damage point on this Prime’s head.

“Em, I am sorry, it is just a nature reaction.”

Opps, what I am talking about! 

Nature reaction? Does he try to let Soundwave feel it is nature for him to fight Soundwave? Even it is fact.

During the war, when Autobots took advantage, he will shoot Soundwave to distract Megatron; when Deceptions took advantage, he will shoot Soundwave to destroy their advantage....Em, looks like Soundwave has very strong reason dislike him.

Now everything change, what he needs to worry about is either someone shoots Soundwave, or Soundwave shoots him.

Optimus try to touch his wire in his head, he felt something strange.

“Wait a minute, where is my wire? Oh, please don’t tell me...” his voice is clear and nothing cover on his face, “Where is my mask!”

“I need metal to fix your join part in your leg. What’s wrong?”

“You... You took my Wire and Mask then melt them?”

“I cannot find any other spare parts.”

“You melt my Mask!”

“It’s just a mask.”

“You melt my...”

“STOP !”

Soundwave strongly wish to diagonal Prime’s CPU, what’s wrong with him? It just a Mask!

The only reason Soundwave still hold his temper is because he could not fight with Prime——consider he just a sound recorder and the one he face is a heavy truck.

Optimus notice Soundwave unhappen about this, its so rare to see Soundwave anxious and fretful so he stick his lenses on him. He knows if Ratchet angry about him, that should because his old friend worried. For Soundwave, the only reason this Deception act like this should because of him——Optimus Prime gives him too much pressure.

It’s understandable, just like he nearly kick out Soundwave, Soundwave may wish to crash his damage leg compare with repare it.

“Soundwave, you...”

“OK, take this.”

Soundwave gave the Prime one mask.

“You have a Mask now, so, shut up.”

I am not a child. Optimus think like this, and stop crying for his Mask. He took the mask and check on it, then find it is too small for him. It belongs to Soundwave. He picked up the mask and put it into his store space which built in his body.

“Why you not use it?”

“It’s too small.”

“Give it back.”

“No, it’s the best gift I have, I want to keep it.”

Soundwave confirm, Prime’s CPU need to repear ASAP.

Primefound out why Soundwave wear mask: this guy tried to cover his mind by cover his face.

“Prime, you can move, please go back with me.”

“Have you pass the Meteorite belt before you landing on this Planet?”

“Yes, I calculate all paths and possible crash points then adjust the ship manually.”

Now Prime understand why Megatron like Soundwave so much——what a supper assistance ! I should take him with me at very beginning!

“Wait a second, I need to check the signal, could you please cover your spaceship, I mean, can you hide it?”

“There is something called invisibility model, Prime. ”

....Why he must take one Deceptions’ despise after Autobots won the war? 

“What type of Signal?” Soundwave asked.

Prime stand up ,he felt his leg is not as good as before, maybe because Soundwave is not a medication, or, maybe Soundwave did it in purpose.

“It’s a SOS signal send by Autobots. The strange part is no one reply our message after we try to communicate with them.Then Prowl told me the crew we send to this planet for rescue missing the trace.”

“It’s a trap, someone try to catch Autobots.”

Soundwave reacted very quickly. Deceptions is not the only one who hates Autobots, both parties damage many planets during the war.

At this point, Soundwave has to say Earth is very special, and human is one strong race which can compete to two parties and keep their own planet.

“May be it is accident. Not everyone could pass through Meteorite bell like you. ”

“I haven’t see any other spaceship crashed around. Prime, you ask me to hide the ship, do you mean...?”

“Yes, something is here in this planet. We are not alone.”


	4. Who start the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus found out Soundwave hates him, because he is a Prime.

Optimus Prime found out there is something else in this planet, because he found out only half of his ship remained, and that is not caused by crashed.  
Optimus Prime suspect there is something eat mental here, so he had to move from ship to this stone cave. Now he tries to search this planet, but it is night time so no day light, search in the night is more dangers and consumes more energy. So after discuss with Soundwave, they plan to do it tomorrow.  
This stone cave, just located in one huge stone, which is too small to identify as a mountain. The cave is narrow and only could use as a shelter.  
Optimus Prime had a good rest earlier so he wish guarded the cave fist, then after three cycles turn to Soundwave. Soundwave agreed.  
Prime sat outside, then noticed Soundwave not fall in sleep. The prove is Soundwave stay in same position for long time; it is the best position to shoot him too.  
.....What the hell, could I fall in sleep if it is my turn?  
In the other hand, he had to commit Soundwave’s reaction is so familiar that he feel at ease.  
Nothing change, Soundwave still the cybertron he knew——clever, smart, by hook or crook, and strangely have his own bottom line. He is loyalty follow the leader he chooses and nothing can change his mind.  
Optimus recall the memory, long time ago, he trusted Soundwave one time, even he knew Soundwave is one Deception. Soundwave told him the one who trafficked in arms is not Deceptions and he believed him. He put his honour on it and found out he betrayed. He felt ashamed and lost. Until one day, he knew that the one who made that munitions deal is Starscream and when Soundwave knew it the deal already made.  
Soundwave covered Starscream without any explanation. Maybe he thought it was not a good idea to be trusted by one Autobot too, just as same as Prowl wish.  
To the end of that story, is someone try to blow up the dealer and Prowl told him it is Deceptions’ plan. He hated Deceptions and never trust them anymore, he had no idea that is Prowl’s plan. Prowl try to separate the Autobots and Deceptions, and as final he got what he want.  
Prime felt sorrow, Soundwave knew everything and never explain to him. This person never try to earn back his trust, may be felt it is silly and not worth.  
Prowl...he is not like that before. The war changed everyone, everything. So many people changed during the war, even include Optimus himself.  
After then many things happened, Prime found out everything Prowl did include this one, and Prowl learned a lesson too.  
Think back of it, Prime felt guilty. The war start because of he is young and naive. Many things could change if he found out the truth at the first place. Something could be avoided at the very beginning.  
Now it is a chance. Optimus Prime believed if he could be accepted by Soundwave during this trip, it may help a lot to both Deceptions and Autobots, let them cast aside their hatred.  
“Optimus Prime.”  
Soundwave asked.  
“What’s wrong, Soundwave? Do you need anything?”  
“No. I just want to tell you, the skill of my mind reader is passivity. That means, normally I need to use energy to stop it. When I relax it will be actived.”  
“…………” AAAAH!!!That means everything he thought just like loudly speech! Ashamed!!  
“If you can keep quite, I could tell you one secrete.”  
“What secrete?”  
“Before the war start, I have been follow you, and saw you meet Sentinel Prime. I recorded your meeting, that discussion about the future leader of Cybertron. When I play this record to Megatron, I cut off the part of you refuse to be the leader and kept the part about Sentinel’s offer. ”  
That’ s why Megatron felt so angry about you, he believed it is you betrayed him in the fist place.  
So, I am guilty too. We started this war.  
“Could I ask why you do this? I deserve to know the truth.”  
“At that time you are too close to Megatron, so I do a little bit inspection. I found out you are a thread to my lord. I need to stop your weak and impracticable mind contaminated my lord, as final it proved I am correct, you betray my lord just by truth some other one’s words. You still impracticable and fall into the same type of trap again. Am I correct, Prime?”  
Optimus Prime could not say anything.  
Soundwave hated him so much, even try to roused him.  
Yes, he heard a rumour before, Soundwave hates Prime, any Prime.  
Dame it , it is not fair. He even not Prime anymore, he gave the Matrix to Rodimus and Bumblebee.  
“Please don’t call me Prime, you could call me Optimus.”  
“You need medicare, Optimus Prime.” CPU damage, of course.  
Today Optimus Prime need some assistance, the difficulty level of earn this one’s trust is the utmost nightmare model, what should he do?


	5. Only me, More than enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am here with you, why you need others?

 

Prime Respected  to  Megatron, now.

Megatron got Soundwave’s Loyalty, compare with him, who even could not earn a little bit trust.

This cybertron is too hard to crash, like one hedgehog used all his spine points to any one who tried to close. Soundwave even havn’t fully recharged yesterday, because of he wasted his energy to guard against Optimus Prime. 

That is why Prime suggested to have a rest after they search around in the daytime.

“You need to have a rest, Soundwave.”

Soundwave kept silence.

“I guess Megatron has no idea about you send the cut off version record to him. ”

“Are you threading?”

Soundwave surprised: This Prime try to thread him again! Second time!

“I know you care about him, no matter Megatron is your leader or not.”

That’s true. That’s why Soundwave send Ravage to Megatron, even he knew how risk it is.

Without Mast cover on his face, it is quite easy to detected that Soundwave’s struggle. Optimus Prime knew he get the point.

“OK, I will. We need the energy resource, so please find it during I turn to the sleep model. Lately, I could transform it into some energy cells. ”

This is a good idea. However, if I left, who will guard Soundwave?Prime thought.

Soundwave transformed to one voice record. 

Yes, a voice record, do you believe it? Even human friends use MP3 these days!

(Human: No, we only use cell phones now~)

Optimus Prime dislike it,as final, he strop struggle and pick up this voice record.

OK, you already....try very hard to accept me , I know. Emmm....I think.

Prime notice, Soundwave very fascinated about this format. Compare with Car, flight, Satellite, Soundwave prefers to be voice record . Optimus Prime reminder his old friend Blaster, who be listed as Soundwave’s top enemy , he is voice record too. 

That may be the reason Soundwave targeted Blaster as the first place. Consider Blaster just a normal intelligence agent, compare to Soundwave, who is third top leader in Deceptions. 

Why he targeted poor Blaster ? The only reason should be this. This guy is so greedy about his belonging; he even could not bear other one use his favor format.

Optimus Prime suddenly remember Soundwave could read his mind, so he stop thinking. 

Prime keep walking along, during the time, he notice something wired. 

All the stone in this planet, shaped as similar size and print as a similar color, looks like same type of stone everywhere.

He lost his way, because surrounding change a lot during one minus.

Prime sat beside and wait a second; he found out he is correct, the surrounding change ... these stones, they are moving! Even the hugest one -- the one looks like a mountain, change his sharp and moving towards!

Optimus Prime found out the shadow to surround him! He jumped out and turned around, the stone behind him suddenly increased the height and tried to cover him!

These stones are alive!

Prime try to escape from this attack, as sudden, the thing hold dropped —— Soundwave!

Damn! Why he kept to hold him in his hand?! He should put him into the storage place in his body part!

Optimus Prime try to catch up it,then suddenly, they covered by stone——  they are swallowed by this creature.

****

When Soundwave woke up, he saw Optimus Prime feed some strange stone living thing use a part of mental.

“Oh~Soundwave! You see! This one so cute! ”

Soundwave saw that living thing droped some kind of acidity liquid on the ground. Does he need to tell this silly Prime, this ‘cute thing’ like him because he is ‘grain reserve’?

“He nearly eat us, it’s so lucky I try my best to convince him and succeed. ”

“How?” Soundwave surprised.

“I bit him hardly and told him we are hard to eat.”

....OK, if you call this ‘convince’. 

Why so many people trust this violent Prime and lay ‘violent’ tag on Deceptions? Unbelievable.

“Have you notice them before? You can read their mind , am I right?”

“No. I only focus on you when I stay with you.”

Prime frozen a second,then turn around and look at him.

“......?”

What happen? As a Deception, of course he should do like this, why this Prime so surprised about it?

“I check with your new friend, a lot of his kind in this planet. Most of the living creature are stone or mental. They are similar like an animal in earth, only could process simple request. ” After communicated with that thing through Mind, Soundwave told Prime what he got.

“That means they don’t know anything about the signal.” Prime conclude.

Soundwave agreed. 

They found some other stone and mental creatures, Soundwave tried to catch one mental spider, however, he was stopped by Prime.

“No, you shouldn’t do this!”

“It just a spider, we need energy. It just one low level life format.”

“ This is a local living thing, he is alive.”

“Prime, you know how many people die in our war? ”

“That’s different. We do something wrong before, now we must use a better way to tread the live. You should not harm this creature, Soundwave.”

Soundwave released the spider. 

“Soundwave, could you ask laserbeak to check around? We need to know where we are in this Planet.” Prime switch the topic.

“Refuse. Laserbeak, not in this place. Only me, no others.”

Soundwave could not bear to loss any of his friend again, so he came to this planet alone.

“Only ... what ?!!!!”

“Prime? ”

“Please don’t call me Prime.”

“As your wish. Optimus,I am here with you, more than enough. (EVEN) You, CPU crashed.” 

No one reply.

Soundwave turned around and found out Prime frozen again.

What the hell?

Soundwave used his mind reading skill, only get a blank ’_____ ’ from this frozen Prime.

Who can tell him, how to deal with a Prime who has CPU damaged? Soundwave wished to know the answer.


	6. Man should not judged by size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave told him something about 'bond'....

6,

Soundwave said he crashed on him ?! (No you misunderstood you idiot!) .

Optimus Prime hasn't spent long time to think about it, something else show up: One, HUGE, Mental Worm broke the land and hunting one stone animal, squeeze energy from it, eat a part of stone then drilling back to underground.

Optimus Prime and Soundwave surprise about this familiar face.

"That must be...."

"The Driller. This should be one of ‘testing farm' under Shockwave's control."

Yes, you know who is Shockwave, a crazy scientist who tried to destroy the world and killed by Megatron and Optimums Prime.

This Deception's scientist do a lot of research and lab practice, which include create new energy resource, transform organic living carbon base to Silicon base, or even more, design antimatter weapon or merge Multiple Universal and so on.

Compare with these crazy projects, use one planet as a farm to feed his drillers should be one very cute, peaceful lab test compare with others.

Two cybertrons remember Shockwave, everything have explanation now. Strange single, or meteoric stream, all designed by Shockwave.

"Let's go, we need to check Shockwave's heritage. He has a lab on this planet, we could find energy storage in his lab."

Soundwave moved towards one direction.

"Wait a minute, do you where we should go?"

"He prefers to build his lab underground, covered by Magnet Field shield. If you send one frequency password electronic code, the lab will give you feedback location." Soundwave replied, “That’s what I learn when I cooperate with him."

"He must trust you a lot." Optimus said so, his voice a little bit strange.

"Thank you for his trust, so I could collect important information as weapon, to destroy him."

"Please don't talk him like that, Soundwave. Yes, he is our enemy, even so, he trust you."

Soundwave could not understand why Prime grieved, in his mind, if he has not close to Shockwave and betrayed him, all of them include their Universe already be destroyed.

However, he is smart enough to know that he should not discuss this with Prime. Master Megatron told him Shockwave is one peaceful, kindness Cybertron in pass, one councilor who supported Optimus and many other cybertrons. He tried to change the world from inside but failed. They punished him by using ‘SHADOWPLAY’, manipulate his mind, only cold logic left in Shockwave’s heat.

Maybe, in Prime’s mind, that Cybertron, the councilor who love the world still alive. For Soundwave, the person he knew is one cold machine without any emotion, scary creature ; For Optimus Prime, the person who died is his friend, the one who fight for Cybertron and killed in the war.

“In fact, I never closed to Shockwave, I could not understand what he thought. After the SHADOWPLAY, he only follows his cold logic. He knew all my history and he should see this outcome. ”

Shockwave knew Soundwave only loyalty to Megatron, he betrayed Shockwave one time – when Shockwave try to control Deceptions, Soundwave cheated Shockwave for his lord. It’s so strange that logical machine fall into same trap one more time.

“Maybe, I could understand him.”

Optimus understood because he knew that he fell into the same trap too.

As a man who was betrayed by Soundwave in the war, he still try to earn this spy’s trust after the war.

“Shockwave not trust me as much as you thought. He tried to control and monitor my mind, so he sent a Bond requires to me. How silly idea, I am not a fool so I refused. ”

“Opss!!” Optimus nearly tripped over, “Soundwave, you said...WHAT?!”

“—— ？ ”

What’s wrong with Prime? Soundwave heard Prime’s screaming, be weird.

“Sorry, I mean, you think he ask for bond because he want to monitor your behavior?”

“Of course, this is logical explanation.”

“......Sorry, could I ask you one thing? Do you have a partner? I mean, companion? ”

“I don’t understand why you jump the topic, if you wish to know, the answer is no.”

“So you never, ever, has anyone ask you for Bond?”

“I have laserbeak and...”

“No, I don’t mean that kind of Bond, I mean the other type, the...couple, do you know what is couple?”

Soundwave annoyed,“ I know Optimus Prime, I am not infant. This is a very bad joke. You should know I am a Chief intelligence officer of Deception, Bond with someone untrustful equal to leave a backdoor for leaking information, I must protect our data. ”

Optimus shocked:“Trustful person? You means you and Megatron... ！！ ”

“You crap, of course I am not bond with Megatron too! He is my leader! How could I allow my leader has a weakness point like this!”

Do not allow...that means, at least Mengaron asked for once? He asked for Bond and be refused because Soundwave thought it was dangers?

Optimus Prime suddenly understood, why his old enemy always explosive his temper. He can image how hard it will be: You stay with the one you love, do not allow to touch or closed to him, even you know he likes you as much as you do.

Sorry, Starscream, you must take a lot. It’s not your fault be beaten by Megatron. You just stay too closed to one dangers explosives.

“Now the war is end, you should think about it. You could stay with anyone you like. Just wonder, if you could choose what type of Cybertron you prefer to Bond with?”

Prime be curious.

Soundwave got the point, Prime tried to find out his weakness point. OK, No problem, I could answer this one.

“I prefer to bond with Jazz or Bumblebee, these types of Cybertron, they are small and light, I like small one, they are cute.”

OK, I list your favor soliders, how do you feel, Optimus Prime?

“......”

Optimus Prime got hurt.

He remembered his human friends said something before:

[You should not judge a man by size.]

Gospel.


	7. The Faith I should earn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave knew he could earn Prime's faith, if he want to.

In Fact, in somespecial situation Soundwave could be very cooporated  
For example when they face the common crisis.  
Shockwave’s lab be found out, just like Soundwave expected, it is under the ground. The problem is they are not first visitor.  
A group of Cybertrons already be there, they are familiar with the lab so must have connection with Shockwave in some how.   
Optimus Prime knew he is under disadvantage, his frame is huge,for this kind of job, it's very hard to hide himself from gardeners.   
If you check Soundwave, as a spy it is easy for him to hide or close to target. Of course it is not a good idea to close enemy by himself, especially Soundwave is more lighter than any other this kind of spy Cybertrons, that means, his body cove by a kind of mental much thiner and weaker compare with others. He is not good on fight. Anyone could kill him very easy.  
“I am not as weak as what you thought , Optimus Prime, you should know that. I wish you could show some respect, just like what I do.”  
“I don’t know why but I have a bad feeling, please take care of yourself., take your safety as priority ”  
Soundwave gave a nod of assent. He began a little bit nervous. He knew Megtron sometime has this kind of special sense too and this kind of instinct saved his life several times.   
Soundwave stalked these soldiers, he used his sensitive audio receiver and his mind reader skill to detect his target. As final, he confirmed these soliders are not Cybertron at all. They are Predacons, one rarely extinct creature.  
Predacon solider, or some creature similar like Predacons, were created by Shockwave by using Predacon’s CNA. Predacons took over this place after Shockwave left, they try to use lab and technology to increase their population by using Shockwave’s history record. Apparently, they could not reproduce, only could be clone, That’s means Shockwave design them as one kind of mass production soilders, one kind of consumables weapon only.  
Soundwave felt regrettable. The only thing he likes about Shockwave is his project. Shockwave always choose some special and interesting projects, for example, this one, create one strong and cruel race.  
If he could find this place earlier, he could collect this treasure for Decepticons, or hidden some where monitor this race revolution.   
But... The time is not good. The war, the Prime, everything.... it is too late. No one would like them, neither Decepticons nor Autobots.  
Soundwave knew Optimus Prime may wish to talk with them first, as he usually do, try to solve it on the table. However, it doesn’t work this time. If you try to negotiate with someone, it means at least two parties are in same level, a balance.   
A group of Predacon, compare with two Cybertrons? No kidding? He could see the outcome.   
Think back of it, that strange fake Autobots’ signal, now he knows who send it.  
Soundwave transformed and directly went to these soldiers.  
“This is Soundwave, Deceptions Chief intelligence officer. Identify yourself solider, who are you? Who give you authority to take over this base! I need to talk with your top manager!”  
“Oh, Sorry sir, it's glad to meet you! Could you wait a second? Please let me report to our leader!”  
As what Soundwave thought, this solider was very kindness to Decepticons.  
“Yes, I got. Sorry for waiting, please come with me, Sir.”  
Soundwave went to the base with this soilder.   
It is very risky, the base underground just like a trap on the ground, easy to get inside and hard to get out, however, Soundwave had to show his relaxes to earn these Predacons trust.  
Soundwave could notice Optimus Prime, or use his pycho power to let he knew his plan. however, he keep quiet on the way.  
This place belong to Shockwave, he knew Shockwave has kind of design could monitor his mind reading skill, it just like a alarm, it could notice the user ‘someone’ try to use ‘some kind’ of power. Soundwave does not familiar with this lab and he could not take the risk.  
Soundwave was relax, he is Megatron’s best solider and what he doing now is no different with what he doing before: To reach his goal by fair means or soul.   
He knew what is his leader wish to: for the leader prefer final result, he will go to any lengths to get the perfect outcome; for the leader who like peace and kindness, he could set a plan to hit target without anyone hurt.  
Just like he could let StarScream fear him and Shockwave trust him, even he dislike them; if he wish, he could made Optims Prime, the leader of Autobots have a faith in him.   
If he wish, and he will.


	8. To earn ones' trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime could not accept everyone trust a liar, that's Soundwave's fault.

One more time, Prime regretted about his previous decision: Soundwave and he should not separate.  
They lost connection.  
If you think back, Soundwave could connect with him through the galaxy even they located in different planets, it is very odd they suddenly lost connection.  
What happen? Does Soundwave be caught? No, is very quiet, no signs of struggle, which means Soundwave cutted of communication by his judgement. Why? Is there anything here made Soundwave felt it is worth doing that?  
Soundwave had a bad record in previously. He took Galvatron as relief of Megatron and coordinated with him to fight with Autobots.   
Prime even thought it should not identify as‘coordination’ at all. Soundwave used Galvatron, when Galvatron out of his control, that cold heat Cybertron abandoned Galvatron without any regret.  
It doesn’t means Soundwave is a traitor. On the contrary, he is the most loyal Decepticon as Optimus’ knew.To be honest, this kind of person is great friend and truthful solider if he stands by your side,in the opposite , as an enemy, he just like a dangerous dark energy, which is too risky to hold by hand but slag pretty you could not takes your hand away.  
Optimus Prime remembered when he told everyone, Soundwave would be his communication officer to replace the Jazz who still stayed in the Earth. Prowl warned him and gave him actual data to prove Soundwave is not good for this job.  
“It’s too dangerous, Prime. If you learn more about this person, you will know to use him work for us is more risky than trust Starscream ”  
Those records showed Soundwave is a professional Spy, who displayed his different side to anyone he met, he could show any face your prefer to and wish to see. Even in front of Megatron, his top leader, he still plays his game.  
Soundwave did a lot of research to learn his leader, he knew Megatron prefer to use the one who has less merits and more drawbacks, so he display one character named ‘Soundwave’to earn Megatron’s trust.  
That’s why Soundwave was Brutal during the war, he threaded other Decepticons and ruthlessly punished those who try to take over his role. Megatron like this style, because he believed without his support no one will like Soundwave, so Soundwave depends on him.  
Now you check today’s Soundwave, who is much gentle and earn a lot people, even Autobots’ trust.   
He is very dangerous, in fact, a lot of people screwed by him, he is one Spy style Cybertron and his nature is defraud.  
“Optimus Prime, do you remember the Ratbat? He was one parliamentarians before, and Soundwave worked for him! Then what happen? After Soundwave turn to Decepticons’ side, he dig out his pre-leader’s spark and transform him into a micro-tap! Other than that, do you need me to remind you Shockwave? Why he failed? He failed because he put trust on Soundwave!”  
“But Megatron earned his trust.” Optimus retorted,“If he could, I could made it too. I will explain to him, let he understands the society we try to build-up is a wonderful place. He must be used by us and he will be My....”  
My assistant, that word was broken by a sound:“Prime you should come here, we have problem now!”  
Now Prime remember, from that day Prowl never called stop about any decision he made relative with Soundwave. Each time when he mentioned Soundwave, he could feel Prowl looking at him in a strange way.  
....Slag, that’s why! He didn’t mean it!  
Optimus Prime wish he could hide his face.  
After a bit brain storming, Optimus still not figure out why Soundwave do this. So Opitmus felt he should take action.  
First, he tried to sneak in. Of course, he failed and be noticed because of his body size.  
After then, he fought against those people, and be captured by them intentionally. This skill is learn from Jazz, he said it is best way to sneaked into enemy’s base.  
He found those soldiers had very little experience on how to treat the enemy. For example, both two soldiers walked in front of him, normally should one solider lead the way and the other walk in his back to make sure he could not run away.   
The other thing is they directly talk with each other in front of him, never thought to use channel to hide information.  
The most and not the last point, they only tied his hands, as you know, Cybertrons may have another extra mechanical arm, or they could transform.  
Apparently these soliders never fight with cybertron before, or battled with any.   
Optimus Prime worried, that means these soldiers do not have any other lived hostage before. What about those Autobots Lured by signal, are they died by airspace crashed? What about Soundwave, do they caught him?   
“I am sorry but, who are you guys? I already be caught, could you please let me know who’s my captors?”  
Two soldiers like his words so told him a lot. They told him that he was now being captive by the most perfect species which genius Shockwave created...Predacons!   
Their creator left them long time ago, they kept this place in the top condition all the time, all soldiers wait for their creator comeback and lead them, so they could join the war and win honour for their creator.   
“No one told you before? the war is end!”Optimus said.  
“END? No no no, our leader said, Megatron failed does not mean Decepticons failed too, even Decepticons failed, it doesn’t matter. We could earn honour for our creator, and our creator will lead Decepticons!”  
“But Shockwave was died.”Optimus explained.  
“Our Creator? No kidding me, Haha-ha.”  
“I told you truth. I killed him by my hand.”  
“Ha, get alway,liar. Soundwave told our leader he visit us by our creator’s order. Stay in your cage, foolish liar. ”  
“How dare are you cheating us, said you could kill our creator? Stay here until you died, idiot.”  
Optimus Prime could not help himself, he hided his face behind his hand after that two soldiers woke away.  
Why he told truth and no one took it, but the real liar earn everyone’s trust? Why? Appearance?  
“He melted my mask.”  
Yes, that’s why. If I wear my mask, I looks more convincing and kindness! That’s all Soundwaves’ fault!


	9. The Prime and Magmax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Prime, if Predaking tear you up to many pieces, I will try my best to assembly.

It's beyond his expectations, Soundwave thought. In fact, for earning these Predacons’ trust, he cut off communication and met Predacons’leader alone. After he got permission to connect with network in base, he inspected the system and found out his channel is on a monitor list - he knew Shockwave will do this - then he removed his Channel from the list. As final, he could turn on his channel again.

Then ...

[Soundwave, are you there?]

[Soundwave, are you alive?]

[Soundwave, two soldiers said you represent as Shockwave, it’s too risky! ]

[If you not call back, I will assume you are in danger.]

After check around these messages, Soundwave try to reply, before he sent anything out, one new message coming.

[I see, Soundwave.I will be there soon.]

And then what?

Then there is nothing sent to him anymore.

[Safe, discuss with their leader, Optimus Prime, wait.]

He sent some break words and he knew Prime should be understood.

[As final you send something. How many soldiers are they?]

Soundwave didn’t know why Prime ask, he turned around and asked Predacons’leader;

“How many people in this base?”

“About thirty, what’s wrong?” 

[Thirty, then what, Optimus Prime?]

[OK, then, it is nineteen, Oh, eighteen, don’t mind, Could you stay until I finished? Seventeen...]

...What are you doing now!!

Soundwave used his figures typing on the control panel, suddenly, a big screen showed one red color truck rolling inside narrow base on the top of many Predacons.

“What happen! Everyone, catch him!”

Predacons’ leader surprised and angered, he was so embarrassed be humiliated in front of Soundwave.

“You idiots! What are you doing? Catch that guy! ”

His feedback was some noises and screaming.

“You should leave this base as soon as possible. If Shockwave was here, he will give you this order. You are strong but Prime is very dangours, fight with him is in-logical.”  

“No, Soundwave! We will never to let you or my creator disappoint!I will prove we are best creature our creator made! The most powerful soldier in this world, even more stronger than Prime! All brothers, let’s fight and Group together, to bit down that red fatty!”

“‘The’...Soldier?”

“Yes, we are MagMax!”

Soundwave stucked.

One sound in his heat told him ‘Opps, wait a moment! The Prime still need to be alive, you should stop them!’and the other sound said ‘Why do not take this chance to change this story? If Prime died, the end of this story will be changed’.

Kill Prime?

Soundwave found this target is out of his checking list quite a long time.

He has to accept, this world need Prime. 

After Megatron leave, he used his full power to control and union Decepticons. That’s best he could do, that’s his top ability.He could not lead Deceptions fight and win the war, that’s why he found Galvatron. As final, actually he is wrong, Galvatron is not a good leader too. No one could replace Megatron.

Soundwave could not imagine, without one good leader, even if Decepticons could win, what will left? Who will lead them to build-up their Avalon, the ideal home as what they dreamed? 

Megatron leaved. Starscream stolen the victory. If that is anyone else, not Optimus Prime, the fight will start again, no one would like their glory be token by a villain. 

Prime accepted it and present as ambassador to deal with crisis outside. He loved those people so much and try his best to preserve peace. No one could do same thing like him, living and fighting for Cybertrons only, never mind about glory, power and himself.

Soundwave knew everything. He knew Cybertron could not loss Prime after Megatron leave. The balance between Decepticons and Autobots could not be broke again, it’s not the time.

“Sorry, my friend, I think he came for me. Razorclaw, You are good solider as what I thought, however, you could not fight with Optimus Prime. You never actually fight with your real enemy before, and Optimus Prime has rich experience of fight with other Magmax. I wish you could leave. Please don’t worried about me, I am useful to Prime, he will keep me alive.”

...If Predacons’leader leave Soundwave alone after he heard these words, he is not a real Predacon at all!

“Don’t worried, Soundwave, we will bring Vitory and protect you! Predacons, combine to Predaking!”

Predacons combined to Predaking, one huge and strong animal scream and flight away.

Soundwave frozen a second, then he go back to control panel and tapping. Some data lines clamp out from his arm and join into panel for sucking data. He got a fully control as final.

[Copy all information require time, Prime, Hold 15 minus, thanks.]

[WHAT???]

Soundwave felt better now.

Hope you will be lucky, my dear alliance, if Predaking tear you up to many pieces, I will try my best to assembly. I had rich experience of assembly Megatron, it should be similar, may...be. 


	10. Same in some how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fact, Lord Megatron and Prime are quite similar in some how.
> 
> I'm afraid that's the real reason of why Soundwave hates Prime.

The Predaking is very strong, five minutes later, Optimus prime felt a little bit hard to handle this dragon monster.

 

Prime has been walking a long distance , plus his energy is bottom out. In this circumstances, he fought with MagMax -- a dragon with wings -- it is very harsh to anyone, even he is Prime.

 

I miss Grimlock so much, he thought.

 

“Hands down, Optimus Prime! Surrender now, or I will tear you to pieces!”

 

“No offense, I don't think it's worth to fight but looks like you only could accept this kind of  communication. Please forgive me for going straight.”

 

Optimus prime gave a straight punch.

 

……So Straight means Straight Punch?  

 

Producing keep fighting with Prime. Strength and tactics seem to be on a par but Predaking can fly, even in this narrow space, he is nimble as a squirrel. 

 

Predaking gave Prime a blow and Prime had escaped, then Predaking released one part of him — one Predakon jump and hit Prime, afterwards this Predakon came back and merged  into Predaking again!

 

This strategy work well, the energy pipe around Prime’s neck was cut  and his energy leaked out. It is very lucky a truck had a spare fuel tank, otherwise Optimus Prime will be offline immediate.

 

“Stop, Solider!”

Optimus was surprised to see Soundwave, it just passed ten minus only not fifteen minus as Soundwave recommends. Did Soundwave finished his work ahead or give up the original plan to help?

 

“Soundwave, I’m stronger than him! I will Kill Prime! I can Kill Prime! I can——!”

 

Great Monster tried to describe his great idea.

 

“Stop it, Solider. The war was over a long time ago. ”

 

“……？”

 

The huge flying dragon turned over and obviously did not understood what he had heard.

 

Soundwave approached and used his hand reaching the head of the dragon. A slight touch appeased the warrior.

 

“The war was over, the Deception failed. Sorry, I could not tell you the truth when we first meet. We failed. ”

 

“……What about master Shockwave?”

 

Dragon said, words by words.

 

It is amazing, when they unit together, they unit to a group— one single thought. It makes MagMax upgrade to high level life form, a kind of similar like connect with group computers could improve computational capacity reaches a level of super computer.

 

With indeed, Predaking is smarter than Predacon, or Predacons, .

 

“His battle was over too. It’s a long story, I could tell you later.  I wish to let you know the fact is he was serene, and he got the peace he desired.”

 

In an euphemistic way, Soundwave explained to them  Shockwaves’s Death.

 

Predacon may not understand, however, Predaking could understand. He looked at Soundwave and from his face confirm it’s not a lie.

 

Yes, their master left them forever.

 

"It's impossible! He said he would come back, he told us to wait here, wait for him!"

 

Emotionally, Predaking could not accept such a cruel answer. No matter why Shockwave created them, he is Predacons’ creator, their father, their only relatives.

 

They made for war, if the war stop, why they exist? Without their creator, their guide, means they lose everything.

 

Predacons failed in anger and grief.

 

“It’s you, Prime, you keep my creator!!”

 

The Dragon extends out of the head and bites towards Optimus Prime!

 

Someone blocked the path. Soundwave, as a spy Cybertron, he is more dexterous and physically lighter. He inserted himself into this death path and held Dragon’s head by his hands, trying to prevent this attack.

 

If this is Prime. It is probably well done. However, it is Soundwave, his body was too light and too fragile. The huge teeth left a semicircle of cruelty marks on his right side; a large portion of his body was bitten, and he was crumbling like a candle in the wind .

 

“Soundwave!”

 

Optimus Prime rushed over and hit the head of the dragon with a blow.  Dragon rolled back to the wall.

 

It seemed that animal was afraid of what he had done, and seemed to be frightened by the Optimus Prime too. Dragon was embarrassed rising from the ground then run away in the opposite direction.

 

Optimus Prime did not pursue, because he found that the state of Soundwave was very bad. Loss of such a large part, It is a miracle that he is still alive.

 

“Don’t move please!”

 

He held Soundwave’s frame, try to recall some ways of first aid knowledge that he learned from his old friend Ratchet. Unfortunately, he is not medical type Cybertron, he did’t know what he can do for this kind of terrible injury.

 

"... The side, the side....  line, with the leg... Connect directly. "

 

The sound awakened him from shock. Optimus Prime immediately pinned several important lines in accordance with Soundwave’s instructions.

 

This is not a permanent solution. Even not a doctor, Optimus Prime knew Soundwave could not hold too long. 

 

The place began to vibrate and the tiles,  the top was crumbling.

 

"Lea....leave. They started the self-explosion. "

 

Soundwave identified the situation immediate and asked Optimus Prime to leave.

 

Prime without hesitation, he took Soundwave  ran away. In the  collapsing underground cave, only Prime could bring one person safely back.

 

This is a risky and illogical action, but this is Prime.

 

Even Soundwave himself doubted about it, maybe he knew in deep of his logic Prime will take him back to surface, that is the only reason could explain why he put himself in danger. His logic pickup the best option for saving himself. 

 

But, if it's Megatron... If Lord Megatron is here, he will not fall into such a situation at the very beginning.

 

Many people do not understand why Soundwave had never given up  Megatron in any circumstance. They never think about how many times Megatron gave up victory for saving Soundwave. That’s why Prime always shot him to buy some time, that’s why Soundwave hates Prime in deep of his heat.

 

In fact, Lord Megatron and Prime are quite similar in some how.

I'm afraid that's the real reason of why he hates Prime.


	11. The Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave was dying, and give Prime his will.

Optimus Prime escaped the collapse with Soundwaves and even found some energy from the wreckage.

Soundwaves was in bad condition. He was badly hurt. If anyother Cybertron in this condition, this man should suffer from pain and dead in the end. Soundwaves has vitality and strong desire to survive, which allows him to operate on losing a large part of his body. However, his fans were slowing down and his fire was growing fainter.

Optimus Prime was heading in the direction of the ship with Soundwaves, and he had been afraid to sleep all the way, he’s afraid the man should have gone when he was unaware. He even could no use the transform to avoid bumping and un-stabilize, it will break the fragile circuit boards in Soundwave’s chest. He was uneasy all the way.  
Yes, Optimus was afraid.  
After so many battles, seen through so many dead bodies, Optimus Prime had the consciousness that he was an executioner, and he persevered with his path of victory. Even if the death of his friend, at first time, it’s pain and sad, and after then, he only could feel a little bit cold, that’s all.  
We will all die sooner or later, either in this battle or in the next. Optimus Prime thought he was not afraid of the death of either enemy or his companions.  
Sad? Yes. It will pass soon or later.  
But this time, it’s too long. The shadow of death was stretched infinitely, and he kept looking at the life in his hands, the faint fire flickering, giving him a little hope, and making him feel that he could not do anything at all.  
I am a cinder.  
He blamed himself.  
I am too proud.  
When everyone called him Prime, when his best colleagues and friends regarded him as a savior and capable for everything, he believed. He thought he could achieve every target and change everything rely on thought, rely on determination, rely on effort.   
What kind of arrogance gives you such an illusion, moron? If I am more modest, I accept Prowl’s advice about bringing more people, if I encounter Soundwaves instead of insisting on finding a signal source, let Soundwave contact other people, the thing should not like this. Even if there is only one doctor, or assistant who knows a little bit more than him, everything will be different!  
Scum. I am an idiot.  
"Not ...... Your fault. "  
Hearing a faint voice, he thought it was his own illusion.  
Soon he realized it wasn't. He lowered his head, looked at the frail Cybertron in his arms who comforted himself in the circumstances.  
"Don't use mind reading. You're still losing energy."  
"Well, as I said, it's a passive skill Ah, haha."  
What.....are you smiling?  
Optimus Prime cannot understand. He has always wanted to get close to him, let him accept himself as a partner not a leader; but Soundwaves had been unhappy all the time, and always give him troubles making him a stumble.  
Now Soundwave finally laughed.  
This irretrievable consciousness made him unbearable.  
"Optimus Prime, you haven’t completed your task, let me back-up all the important information."  
"If you say so, you also melt my mask isn’t it?"  
"If you say so... Why do you care so much about... A mask?"  
"Do you want to hear the truth?”  
“……？”  
"Not everyone looks like you who are looks handsome and attractive without any decoration."  
"Ha..... Ahem…Well, even the Prime is not self-confident. "  
"I’m not nervous or loss confident, just more persuasive if I wear my face mask!"  
"Well, if that is the reason, I kind of envy you. I thought you......maybe as same as...... use it to hide your emotions. It’s a weakness, one good soldiers should not...... "  
"That's not a weakness. As I said, you have something I don't have, you should proud of it.”  
Yes, Optimus Prime discovered that Soundwaves was actually quite sensitive and emotional Cybertron.  
The ability to read other people's mind makes it easier for Soundwaves to understand everyone, as well as be influenced by others.  
Prowl said that Soundwaves was cruel when he worked with Megatron, and now this guy is too cunning to touch the bottom line of the Autobots. Perhaps, as Prowl said, it is part of his camouflage  
Maybe, if you looks from other side, it perhaps because Soundwave was designed in this way——The mind reader is like a mirror reflecting the emotions of the people around him.  
He could understand other people's feelings so that’s why he was sensitive and gentle. But it was in conflict with his military ruthlessness and pragmatism, so he hid his voice and his expression, as if doing so could reject his own feeling.  
"You’re good man. It's something to admire, not a weakness."  
So stop being cruel to yourself.  
“PRIME……”  
“Don’t call me in this way, please. I am not Prime, I am you friend.”  
"Optimus, P... Put the data line on my chest... "  
Even though he didn't know what Soundwave was going to do, Optimus Prime immediately met his request, pulling a data line from the chest of Soundwave and connecting it to his own data line. He speculated that Soundwaves was ready to send a message to him, such as the map of the planet ; or, the way to contact a Prowl. In a word, it must be an intelligence that is beneficial to the present predicament, that’s the only reason Soundwaves wasted on energy to do so.  
As a result, he was unprepared to get huge size data about the hideous cloning experiments.  
"I only have time to get this." Soundwave interpretation. "The Spark source of Cybertan, where we were born, has already dried up."  
"You're talking about a natural fire from a fire source? Many newborns today are activated by the Matrix today." Optimus Prime said.  
"Yes, these Predacons.... they are cloned, but the... their fire... nature born... they are... Shockwave... Find a way... "  
Optimus Prime was shock. This is quite a big discovery. Even he knew nature born has advantage compare with active by Matrix. Today’s newborns are actually sub-healthy, incomplete Cybertrons. And they will consume the energy of the Matrix, it will be ending someday, no newborns.  
A day of end of Cybertrons.  
Shockwaves has found a way to simulate the conditions of nature born. This is vital to their race and to the future of them!  
"Optimus prime... this information... When you go back... to the academy "  
It's almost like a will.  
Optimus Prime nearly lost his grip.  
Finally, he grabbed the man in his arms and walked on.  
"No."  
He said.  
"(Tell them) By yourself."  
"There's nothing wrong to use Matrix. Using different birth methods may result racial discrimination in future. So, if you're not going to hand it over to them, then, hell with that information.”  
...... Yes, since you always call me Prime, I'll let you know what is Prime.  
My words must be Primary, Hum ╭ (╯ ^ ╰) ╮.  
............


	12. The man named Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Shockwave is a tragedy, but for that Shockwave, for the congressman, it was the ultimate peace he wanted.

Optimus found the wreckage of the spacecraft.  
Yes, only the wreckage. Even with the invisible mode turned on, the spacecraft was discovered by local animal and consumed more than half. Optimus Prime found the communication system was also destroyed. It was hopeless. Originally, he also hoped to be able to communicate remotely with others, so that a doctor could be operated remotely or instructed him to deal with the injury of Soundwave.  
If Soundwave was still awake, there may be ways to get in touch with the outside world; but the last time Soundwave was awake was several cycles before. Optimus Prime tried to wake him up at intervals to ensure he remained awake. However, after time passed Soundwave has fallen into deep sleep, only a weak fan confirmed that he is still alive.  
....I may not be able to save him.  
The thought was like a stinger, stung his fire.  
The strange thing is that at the time he could only think of how kindly of this Cybertron. This man is loyal to his companions, with sensitive and delicate emotions, came here alone for a hostile leader who threatened him, then in the end, in his mind is neither for Decepticons nor Megatron, but the new born of Cybertron.  
"No, you can't leave me, it’s not your time, my friend."  
I just got to know you, and you have just been close to me, and the Decepticons and the Autobots are finally able to build Cybertron peacefully, you should not dead here.  
An idea of Optimus for his own death is something like this. It’s the best to die for Cybertron, without anyone knows, peaceful without remorse. This is his wish.  
But when this peace in front of him, when it was on the Decepticon's intelligence officer, he found himself unable to bear such pain.  
‘Calm down, think about it, Optimus Prime! ’  
He smashed his hand and let the pain to claim down.  
Who can help us? In this Place... Soundwave needs a doctor, most of the creatures on this planet… their intelligent as same as inferior, and the higher life form in this planet are….  
… Predacons?  
Optimus Prime suddenly remembered that Soundwave had said that these Predacon soldiers were ready to continue their self-breeding by continuing Shockwave’s research.  
Shockwave was the most brilliant scientist, and even if he died only few people can match him. Not to mention not so many people could understand or continue his research.  
Even if anyone could understand his research, how many scientists can practice? Predacons tried to use Shockwave’s research for their reproduction, that is, at least they hold the cloning technology … of cause, there must be someone who knows biological engineering!  
However, it is not easy to find a hideous Predacon on this planet as quickly as possible.  
"You are waiting here, Soundwave, I will be back soon."  
He placed the dying intelligence officer in a safe place and remembered that the creatures on the planet appetite for metals, so he took Soundwave to the cave where they had hidden before.  
As what he thought, this cave is actually the remains of a dead rock creature. They were not attacked in it before, it’s possible caused by the smell of this thing.  
Just in case, he also found the friend they met earlier (that creature who almost ate him), exchanged some part of wreckage of the ship, to let it help look after Soundwave. After finishing these things, he rushed to drove away.  
Predacons suddenly shudder.  
“So strange, why I feel so cold? Obviously it is daytime!”  
“No idea, catch cold may be? ”  
“Me too, must be flu.”

****  
When Soundwave woke up, he saw a familiar face in a blink of an eye and was really shocked.  
" Razorclaw?"  
That's right, the man who was repairing his body with unhappy face was the leader of Predacon.  
"Finally wake up, that savage PRIME’s eyes as same as loaded with lasers, my back was burned!" Predacon complained.  
Soundwave relaxed: "Anyway, thank you, Rezorclaw."  
"Well, no. Do you think I want to come? That red fat son of a bitch caught our men and threatened to tear them apart if I didn’t help. I mean, is that guy really the leader of Autobots? There must be something wrong! "  
"I fully agree." Soundave nodded, he totally understood.  
"Sorry, I didn't tell you the truth before." Soundwave said.  
Rezorclaw pauses his hands while he was repairing Soundwave’s hand and then continued his work.  
"No matter what, you are the only one who care about us other than our Creator. We are only cloned soldiers, you shouldn’t worry about our feelings."  
As he spoke, Rezorclaw sneaked peek at Optimus Prime who not far away, waiting for the surgery to be completed.  
"But why did you chose this insidious Red-fat? Even if the war is over, there is no need to listen to him! Do you have anything hold in his hands? Do you need my help?"  
... Exactly catch the point!  
Soundwave had to admit that he was a little shaky. As long as he could use such a powerful force such as Predacon, anything hold by Optimus’ hand is worthless compare to this. The Decepticons always honest, they will listen to the strongest.  
However, he observed Optimus Prime's sitting posture -- a kind of squatt ready to bounce and fight; plus that strong feeling of dangerous and war fire you can feel even without mind reading skill, told him never try to challenge Prime, at the time.  
"It's okay, I mean, I still useful for Prime."  
Rezorclaw’s glared at Optimus Prime again as if he hadn’t given up any chance to kill him.  
"Rezorclaw. I said that I will tell you about Shockwave."  
Sure enough, Rezorclaw was interested in this topic and immediately turned back and looked at Soundwave.  
" I am not sure if I have enough time, maybe it will be some kind of accident like this next time, then you and your kind will live in misunderstanding. I hope that you can understand Shockwave, the real."  
Rezorclaw was surprised first, then excited: "You, you, are you ready to tell me? After I accidentally hurt you? Oh, Sir, this is really...!"  
Soundwave couldn't help but reach out and touched Rezorclaw's head. Even if they look like adult , they are actually just cloned and haven't seen the world. Shockwave is a great creator who made them in Rezorclaw and other Predacons’ mind.  
They don't know that the real Shockwave is very cold heart, cruel, and lost all feeling of humanity. They also do not know in the pass, when Shockwave was members of the parliament, that man was kindness and closed to their imagination of their creator.  
The death of Shockwave is a tragedy, but for that Shockwave, for the congressman, it was the ultimate peace he wanted.  
He wants to convey this to Rezorclaw.  
The man he hated, the monster without heart, in the end, his children mourning for his death.  
It made me Jealous.  
"Rezorclaw, I will open authorization of my database to you and send you all data about Shockwave."  
Rezorclaw put down the tools in his hand and was delighted to say something. He heard a crack noise on his shoulder, someone’s hand slammed him hardly.  
"Fixed? Then get out."


End file.
